User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 4
And it will just keep getting better. ''' '''ENJOY! 'Link to Chapter 3 ' Chapter 4- Alfie walked into Eddie’s dorm-room, Willow following behind. They had come as soon as they could to help take part in the new mystery…and Alfie spent much of the ride explaining Sibuna to Willow. “So, we get to be superheroes? SQUEE! I should make us costumes!” She liked it. Patricia opened the door when he knocked. “Hey guys!” She said, grinning. “Good to see you.” “Yo, Trixie!” Alfie hugged her, which quickly became a group hug because Willow joined in. The three of them broke away, laughing, and Patricia ushered them inside. “You two are the last to arrive…well, at least for the people still in the UK. Nina, Amber and Mick are supposed to come tonight,” “Amber’s coming?” Willow squee’d. “I can’t wait! This is going to be the best ever!” Of course, Alfie was thrilled to see her, too. For a different reason than Willow was, obviously- it was Amber. ''Of course he was excited to see her again! But that made him wonder…was this excitement just excitement…or did he still have feelings for her? Patricia smirked and led them into where Eddie and the others were. Upon seeing Jerome, Alfie smiled and rushed over. “Hi, buddy!” “Hey, Alfie.” Jerome smiled at him. “Fancy seeing you here. I’d ask how you were doing, but we talk every day on the phone,” “I know! Isn’t it awesome?” Alfie asked. “But nothing can beat face to face, eh, Jerome?” He patted his friend on the back, and Jerome laughed. Nearby, he noticed Willow scramble over to Joy, KT and Mara. In a chair next to him was Fabian. Patricia and Eddie stood in front of the group, and when everyone stopped greeting each-other and getting settled in, Eddie spoke up. “Thank you all for coming. Now…you all know why we called you here. We can’t begin until everyone is here, and we are still waiting on Nina, Amber and Mick, but for now, let’s go over some-“ “C’mon Sweety Jr, stop being so formal.” Jerome called out. “Let’s get on with it.” Everyone laughed a little at that, even Eddie. Alfie liked it; it nice to feel like the group was, for once, completely unified. “Alright, alright. Well, like I said, for now we can’t do too much. But we can discuss some things. Like…let’s figure out what my dream means.” Fabian raised his hand awkwardly. “Uh…shouldn’t we wait for Nina before we discuss dreams? She’s become…kind of an expert. Trust me.” “Oh, umm…yeah, sure. Well…then what?” “We just hang out.” Patricia said, casually taking a seat. “Not much else we can do, is there? Why start without everyone? Besides, this is the perfect time to catch up.” Eddie smiled just a bit. “Well, look who’s suddenly decided to relax. Took you long enough,” Patricia rolled her eyes. “Okay. Let’s hang.” -------- That night, Nina, Amber and Mick all arrived. Alfie, of course, went immediately over to Amber. She ran into his arms and they hugged, spinning just a bit. When they broke up, they both burst out laughing. “I missed you, Ambs!” “I missed you, too, beau. It’s been so long, I mean, it must have stunk not having me around. No beautiful blonde face to brighten things up,” He grinned. “Nope.” But there ''was a beautiful red-headed face…And speaking of Willow, she came scrambling over to Amber in that moment. “Squee! Hi, Amber! I missed you. I was so worried for a while that you were dead because you wouldn’t answer my messages, but I see that I was wrong. Oh my Anubis, we should totally hang out while we’re here!” Amber seemed happy, albeit a bit disturbed, to be greeted like that by Willow. “Sure.” “And Alfie should totally hang out with us, too! The more people, the better energy that goes around. It’s a proven fact. Plus, we’re dating now.” She held his hand. A look crossed Amber’s face; Alfie couldn’t tell what she was feeling. “Really? Aww, how cute!” That’s what she said, but did she actually believe that? In order to try and change the subject, Alfie looked around and noticed Fabian talking to Nina. “Oh look. Fabina’s back…” And with that, Amber squealed and ran over to see them. Alfie smiled fondly at her, then heard Jerome speaking nearby. “Umm…hi, Mick.” “Jerome.” They were tense… no surprise there. Alfie watched them shaking hands, even though it seemed both would rather punch each-other…even with Jara out of the equation, he guessed they’d take a long time to get over their rivalry. Soon enough, Eddie began the new meeting. He went over his dream again, and the strange portal that had been spotted in the sky, as well as the unusual storm clouds. He also apologized for dragging everyone out of their schools…and then asked if anyone wanted to comment. “So…what, exactly, is this…”Sibuna” thing?” Mick asked, prompting a laugh from Jerome before Joy nudged him and kept him quiet. Before anyone could answer him, Fabian then asked, “Are you still the leader? Or is it Nina again?” “Will we all be living in your dorm-room?” “How long do you think this will take, anyways?” Before everyone started shouting out questions, Eddie said, “Guys…guys, calm down. We’ll sort all of this out soon…but for now… let me just say that this may very well take forever. This may become the biggest risk to our lives since…well, the last huge risk to our lives. Then again, this may not get nearly as dangerous as I am claiming. That said…” He paced a bit, and then said, “I have a feeling about this. A bad one… a feeling that this is something our traditional five person Sibuna cannot accomplish alone.” “So, is that why you invited everyone?” KT asked. Eddie nodded, seriously. "We have to ban together once again, now more than ever before. Everyone with me?" Everyone glanced around the room at each-other. Then, as a group, everyone- even Mick, albeit slower than everyone else, due to having no idea what to do- declared, “Sibuna!” And from then, it was official. 'I hope ya'll enjoyed this! CHAPTER 5 TOMORROW. ' 'Chapter 5 > ' Category:Blog posts